


处男·血族·触手系

by Ironcalulu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alien Culture, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironcalulu/pseuds/Ironcalulu
Summary: 处男哼在生日的时候被好友花带去见世面，一切意外接踵而至。看标题就知道是无法脱离低级趣味的cult片大混战口水沙雕文；因此，包括但不限血腥描写和颜色擦边球，敬请留意。他俩去看脱衣舞，舞娘是吸血鬼的脑洞是@怀特考 太太提供的【太太我写了，您啥时候写基威脑洞】外星人在地球隐藏身份生活的AU背景处男哼×貌似很会玩花AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 4





	1. 处男

1  
“真见鬼！”哼豆捂着自己的嘴，努力抑制着恶心欲呕的冲动。  
眼前刚被撞飞十米的吸血鬼少了一条腿，肢体呈现出被折断后的扭曲状态，内脏也流了一地，嘴里还在发出类似钝锯切割金属的尖锐声响，在这个夜半时分的荒野显得相当刺耳。  
这完全不属于三个小时以前，亚当冒用假身份把他拉入脱衣舞俱乐部时他的想象范畴。可一切就好像在亚当问他要不要去城里玩玩，度过这个即将成年的生日那一刻，脱了轨。  
“还活着吗？”亚当的声音从不远处传来，哼豆尽量使自己冷静，回过头制止亚当再靠近。可为时已晚，  
“哦。”亚当明显也看到了，他还拿着那装有一百万的皮包。  
另一个大麻烦。  
“他有一辆车，”亚当对哼豆示意几十米外公路边停着的一辆老道奇，“反正他现在也不能开了。”  
两个人又回头看了看少了一条腿的吸血鬼，他发出的声音小了点，哼豆拿不准他是正在变好还是正在变糟，但他赞同亚当换车的建议。因为每部影视剧都会告诉你，当你不得不偷取的车上有一百万现金和自动手枪、M4卡宾枪若干时，你最好尽量让车子的主人迟点找到你。  
“你觉得这只吸血鬼，跟在夜店袭击你的，是一拨的吗？”他们把装钱的皮包和武器都转移到那辆老道奇上，两个人在路上沉默五分钟，哼豆忍不住问。  
“我说不好，但有关系的可能很大，”亚当这次坐在副驾驶上，“如果我没有把他撞得那么惨的话，大概能够问问。”  
哼豆忍不住扭头看他，自从他们踏上逃亡之路——就在几小时之前，亚当就有些让他陌生，他也说不好是哪里不一样，因此又觉得是自己的反应过于激烈。的确这接踵而至的意外已经快让他的脑子沸腾了。  
感受到哼豆的目光，亚当朝他露出一个笑容，“别担心，”就像他之前习惯安慰哼豆的那样，“会好的。”

2  
特殊探员米尔纳摘下墨镜，没有管身边跟着的那位体格庞大的州警还在翻来覆去地表述自己的震惊。而他的搭档，一个操着苏格兰口音的小伙就没那么客气，他不耐烦地拿出自己的证件，随即有一道红光在州警痴肥的大脸上闪过，对方便老老实实闭上嘴，平静地完成了案情交接。  
“麻烦大了，”米尔纳蹲下检查完那位“脱衣舞娘”的尸体，又在早已经停下音乐和灯光的格子间巡视了一番，对完成采集证词兼清除记忆的搭档说，“跑掉的两个‘凶手’使用了假身份。”  
“这倒不是问题，”安迪舔了舔嘴唇，“老实说，我还很高兴有新案子，这样我们就不用再去找那个事儿多王子。”他烦死那个什么星球来的家伙，一来地球就玩失踪，差点闹出外交事件，但这不是重点，重点在于他和米利去出海旅行的计划也泡汤了。  
“你不要看哦。”安迪提醒米利转过头，他其实觉得这种提醒很麻烦，不过他知道米利不喜欢看到他把爪子插到其他生物胸腔里取出记忆晶石的画面——就算不是活的对象，他也知道米利不喜欢——因此尽管米利没有表达过这种不喜，他也不想让米利看到，“是这两个人。”  
记忆晶石就像一个记录仪，可以记录和回放这些外星生物所看到的的画面。  
“鲁斯万星来的移民，虽然有沉湎欲望享乐的特性，但涉及暴力攻击的案件少之又少，”米利对安迪分析，“她为什么要突然攻击自己的顾客？”  
“我倒是觉得杀掉她的可能不是地球人，”见多了腥风血雨的安迪提醒，“鲁斯万星人的复原能力不差，仅凭录像里展示的那些做不到。”

3  
一辆没有记录的普通大众车，一百万现金，还有若干枪支。  
这就是赎回丹尼爱犬的代价。  
作为西城黑道老大的丹尼不会那么容易就此屈服。于是他只找了最心腹的手下去准备这件事，同时不断要求盗狗贼保证，必须让他的心肝宝贝保持每天的饮食和护理水准，并向对方提供了狗粮和洗护用品的牌子和照顾方案。  
对方把交易地点选在了一个脱衣舞俱乐部，并不允许丹尼本人出现在交易现场。因此丹尼只好每隔15分钟向他的心腹了解进度，整个晚上在游泳池边心神不定，以至于其他手下都暗自揣测出了什么乱子。是赌场？是军火？还是有内鬼？  
直到接近子夜，丹尼才得到心腹主动回电。  
“是回来了吗，快让爸爸听听它的声音！”  
心腹忍住模仿狗叫的冲动，期期艾艾地告诉丹尼，他们的车不见了，但对方并没有把宝贝送回来。  
换言之，他们可能已经上当受骗。  
但是，心腹马上补充，他已经在脱衣舞俱乐部找到了把车开走那两个人的身份，计划在两天之内把事情解决。  
通话结束，手机在游泳池中缓缓下沉。

4  
路边旅店半夜的客人居然还不少。哼豆跟排在他前面问他们是从哪儿来的女孩聊了两句，就被亚当粗鲁地打断。  
“别在这儿拉生意，小姐，”亚当尖刻地说，“别找我的人。”  
女孩翻了个白眼，转过身去。哼豆只好解释，“不好意思，他喝多了。”尽管他也不清楚为什么亚当的态度那么糟糕。  
轮到他们登记的时候，嚼着口香糖的前台眯着眼睛睥着他们，涂着绿色指甲油的手指一扬，把房卡递到他们面前，“中午十二点退房。”  
等到他们按着房号打开房间，才知道前台的态度是什么意思。  
不大的空间里最引人注目的是一张红色的桃心形大床，上面铺着毛茸茸的毯子。大床正上方甚至还装了一面镜子。而在房间另一边，除了桌椅，还装了一台用途不明的秋千。  
哼豆起初想找前台换个房间，只有一张床，亚当可能会不习惯。他刚要开口，却发现亚当已经如释重负般的把装有一百万美元的皮包放下，惬意又疲惫地瘫坐在桃心大床上。  
“还行吗？”哼豆问。  
“还可以。”亚当慢慢撑起自己的上身，还拍了拍毛茸茸的毯子，“挺舒服的，你先去洗澡吧。”  
态度一如既往，仿佛之前在前台的那个根本不是他本人。  
热水冲掉了发胶，站在花洒之下的哼豆才感到一种真实的疲惫。之前发生的一切不真实，才慢慢落到了他身上。

5  
“为了祝贺你生日，”他还记得亚当这么说，他们那天晚上偷偷一起喝了点酒，亚当凑近他时炽热的气息里带着一股花果香味，“我带你去玩点好玩的吧？”  
于是如同无数无聊的青春闹剧一样，自诩现充的亚当带着处男哼豆去见世面。  
“别担心，”亚当当时掏出两张不知道在哪儿搞到的假证件跟他说，“你现在就是二十岁的布莱恩，而我是大卫，他们不会把我俩赶出去的。”  
看脱衣舞就是第一站。喔，生日快乐，哼豆。看来亚当的确在用心准备。尽管哼豆觉得像往年一样一起来点烧烤出去看看电影也挺好。  
也许在亚当的车出问题的时候，他们就该改变主意，而不是继续搭车进城。  
关掉热水，哼豆打开浴室门，正好看到亚当趴在红心大床上百无聊赖地数着从那皮包里拿出来的一叠叠现金。  
亚当也听到了声响，他抬起头，褐色的眼睛和眼睛下面的痣在床头灯下闪闪发光。哼豆不知道为什么，突然觉得耳尖连着脸颊一片发热。  
“你洗好啦？”亚当从床上坐了起来，把自己的T恤直接脱掉，“空调好像不够冷，我也得去冲冲。”  
他在床边弯下和肩膀比起来过于细的腰，把那一叠叠绿钞票往皮包里放。  
哼豆走过去帮忙，他蜷曲蓬松的额发还在滴水，水珠砸在亚当的背上，于是他终于坐到了那张奇怪的大床上。  
按照亚当的计划，他们明天会去赌场，把这笔钱全部换成筹码，把筹码寄存在赌场里。  
“一百万，棒极啦不是吗。”亚当装完钞票，突然用嘴唇碰了碰哼豆的颧骨，在他的还没有回过神时，哼着歌进了浴室。


	2. 血族

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章借鉴致敬了电影《赴汤蹈火》里我最喜欢的一个桥段：纯良？弟弟狂化暴揍小流氓……  
> 萝卜和大米黑衣人设定这就无需再提了吧_(:з」∠)_  
> 基友评价：你这是浓浓的低成本串烧SFcult片大电影  
> 把斯图变成了一个搞笑但不可或缺的角色对不起_(:з」∠)_  
> AU不对应现实世界的任何人物关系，特此声明；

1  
前门被人拍得砰砰作响以前，亚历山大奥克斯张伯伦正顶着自己弟弟鄙视的眼神逗视频那边的女朋友开心。意识到来者不善，他迅速向女孩道歉和告别，对同样警惕的弟弟示意，“乔，”老张一指地下室，那里可以通向隔壁的院子，“听到不对劲带东西走。”  
比他高一个头的小麦满脸不乐意，还是勉强点头。  
老张才走过去开门，“丹尼！”他热情洋溢地对来者表示惊喜和欢迎，尽管他在看到监控画面后已经感到棘手，“好久不见，你怎么亲自来过来了？蓬荜生辉啊。”  
一边口角春风，一边借拥抱观察对方在外面埋伏的人手，探查丹尼身上是否带有什么武器，老张继续问，“有什么我可以效劳的吗？想要喝点什么？”  
“对了，你家小宝贝怎么样，哦，太可爱了，我从来没见过这么可爱的孩子。”  
丹尼一屁股坐下，本来正哂笑围观老张的胡言乱语，结果一提到这个立马黑脸，也不顾自己的身份，啪的一声把一叠纸摔在老张身上，“你还敢跟我提这个？”  
突然被袭击，老张习惯性地挡了一下，掉在地上的页面散开，老张和小麦都认出了那是他们做的假证件。  
“告诉我这是谁找你做的……”见老张又要说话，丹尼做了个闭嘴的手势，“建议你想好了再说，不然，我的宝贝回不来，你死定了，我的一百万回不来，你死定了，我的枪支回不来，你还是死定了。”  
“别生气嘛，”老张捡起来看了看，“你说那么多死字，我都快不知道死字要怎么写了。”  
“你最好知道！”丹尼盯着他。  
“行行行，”老张摆手，“是有个年轻人找我做了这两张东西，虽然我一般都是批发的，但是蚊子腿也是肉呀。”  
“什么时候？”  
“一周以前。”  
丹尼直接站起来，他的宝贝被拐也是一周以前，咬牙切齿，“他应该已经付清你钱了吧。”  
“当然，”老张擦了擦额头上的汗，“我们这儿都是钱货两讫。”  
丹尼离开以后，老张对小麦说，“赶紧告诉你那要带朋友去开荤的同学，黑道大佬要亲自去追杀他啦。”

2  
就在黑道大佬丹尼亲自驱车去追杀盗狗贼夺回他的爱犬时，另一个丹尼——他伪装的地球人身份叫丹尼.因斯，为了不增加混乱，就称他为因斯吧——因斯刚刚甩掉地球上的合作搭档，准备单枪匹马把刚到地球就逃跑的王子找回来。  
的确，他并不相信地球人。更何况从一开始，王子要到地球来和迪吉塔蒙星球的公民相亲也只是个幌子。  
倒是半路见到一个鲁斯万星人横尸高速，让他对地球的治安充满担忧，鲁斯万星人撕破伪装的攻击形态也令他警惕  
基于自己的立场，因斯给接洽过的地球人米尔纳发了信息。米尔纳很快回复，而且很体贴聪明地没有提及因斯擅自脱队的情况，还把自己正在处理的相似案件做了一定程度的分享。至此他也不再为米尔纳的搭档是一位掠夺者而感到惊讶，而是有些遗憾突发事件让米尔纳暂时离开了他们的搜寻王子小组。  
不过现在想这些也没用，因斯敲了敲方向盘，他的属下已经把最近的宠物店和饲养基地资料发给了他。目前，他也只好期待能在这些地方找到——在猫这种独特的地球生物面前自愿从王子降级为铲屎官的目标。

3  
汽车旅馆的隔音不算好，哼豆出于本身喜欢整洁的习惯把两人的行李收拾了一遍。说是行李，除了额外增多的装有一百万美金的皮包和枪械，他们也就只有两个没装满的背包和小旅行袋。  
他躺在那张颜色和形状都很奇怪的大床上，抬头就能看到天花板上镶嵌的镜子里的自己，浴室传来的水声时有时无，让他记起下午他们搭车进城时遇到的阵雨。亚当在充足的冷气中盖着他的外套，昏昏欲睡，干脆直接把头靠在哼豆的手臂上。亚当蜷曲的头发也是软的，蹭在哼豆的皮肤上，哼豆没感觉痒，只是想伸手揉一揉。  
“先去看脱衣舞，兄弟。”哼豆记得刚到城里，亚当就带着他熟门熟路。他的确有好奇心，不过从另一方面来说，他更想和亚当一起度过快乐的时光。也许是基于他明年就要离开家乡和亚当去更远的地方上学的现实，让他多愁善感起来。  
“这儿淋浴还不错。”亚当擦着头发从浴室出来，只穿了一条沙滩裤，哼豆很难不去注意他腰部的天使纹身。  
径直走到床边，亚当坐到床沿，他微微俯下腰继续擦头发，腰部以下有意无意触碰到哼豆放在床上的手臂。  
“亚当？”手臂触碰中感受到亚当的温度。  
“唔？”亚当披着毛巾，声音有些含混。  
“床头柜里有吹风机。”哼豆触碰了一下亚当后脑勺正滴水的发梢。  
亚当把毛巾放下，指了指身后，哼豆就把吹风机插上电源，单膝跪在亚当身后的床铺上帮他吹头发。  
天花板上的镜子只能照到他们的头顶，电吹风被打开后，房间内仿佛再没有别的声音。

4  
抱着还不能自主走动的小狗从兽医那儿回来，德扬刚好在门口遇到小麦，“怎么了，你哥又让你从我这儿跑路？”  
小麦本来懒得理他，看他后面跟了个陌生面孔，就问了一句，“新客户？”  
“嗯，对，还得找你们弄张纸。”这里德扬说的纸，当然是指假身份证明。某种意义上来说，德扬跟老张和小麦兄弟俩还是一条产业链上的。  
“待会过来吧。”小麦挥挥手，就翻过栅栏回到他自己的院子那边去。  
不会真的要跑路吧？德扬愣了会儿，才想起自己身后还跟着位顾客，就带他进了自己的房子。  
这位蓬蓬头是他在兽医那儿认识的，撸猫撸得不亦乐乎，兽医米尼奥莱还告诉德扬，这人提出想在宠物医院工作，而他正缺一个人来轮值夜班，这蓬蓬头人还不错，可是没有正经身份。  
德扬想在这儿等着我呢。正巧被丢在德扬门口，不知道被什么人渣打了麻醉的小狗正缓缓转醒，他就借着照顾小狗没搭腔。倒是蓬蓬头很识趣，直接递过一叠现钞。  
“你行吗？”蓬蓬头还问。  
一边安抚着刚醒的小狗，德扬一边接过钞票，用目力点了一遍，心里猜测对方又不大像毒贩，“定金我先收下。”

5  
“怎么样？”安迪询问放下手机的米利。一个晚上，两起鲁斯万星人在攻击形态下的被害案件。  
“他的记忆怎么样？”米利问。  
“很混乱，他在开车途中突然就转变了形态，”安迪指着公路的某个方向，然后把车停下，从车里出来，伺机准备着，最后攻击了那一辆车，他直接就被撞飞了。在正常状态下，一个头脑正常的鲁斯万星人不会想要去攻击高速行驶的汽车。”  
“攻击高速行驶的汽车，攻击脱衣舞俱乐部的客人，”米利总结，“而且汽车和在脱衣舞俱乐部被偷走的那一辆是同一辆。”  
“是的，”安迪说，“那两个人换了鲁斯万星人的车，但这车并不在这个鲁斯万星人的记录里，目前查不到来路。”  
“他们之前那辆车也查不到来路，”米利快速思索着，“不同的鲁斯万星人接连攻击那两个人，究竟是什么原因还不得而知。”  
“那两个人的身份已经查到了，”安迪说，“一个叫乔丹.亨德森，一个是亚当拉拉纳。一个是高中生，一个是大学生正在休学。”  
“无论如何，最好先找到他们。”米利说，“我从鲁斯万星人那儿得到的消息可对这两位非常不利，如果他们并不知道我们这儿正渐渐成为一个外星人的移民星球，这会儿恐怕以为自己被吸血鬼追杀了。”  
“鲁斯万星人并不强。”安迪打了个哈欠，掠夺者对没有实力的对象有一种本能上的倦怠。  
“那也当为了鲁斯万星人着想，让他们别再失控。”  
米利看着其他同事处理好现场，回过头发现安迪有些没精打采，“太晚了，今天就收队，我们明天继续。”  
“我非常困，”安迪在米利走过来的时候用手虚扶住他的胳膊，把头枕在米利宽厚的肩膀上，“感觉就要站不住了。”

6  
太奇怪了，哼豆想，可同时他的内心又不怎么赞成他头脑里跳出来的这个念头。  
你在亲吻你最好的朋友，亲他的嘴，这不奇怪吗？  
别说的好像你从来没想过一样。  
唔？  
哼豆睁开眼睛，亚当正在哼豆的上方望着他，笑得很好看。  
事实上，亚当此刻正跨坐在哼豆的腰部，手没有撑在那奇怪的红色桃心大床上，而是隔着哼豆的T恤触碰着他的胸。  
“亚，亚当？”哼豆问，他小心翼翼地，甚至带着试探性地把手放在亚当的腰部，放在他最喜欢的天使纹身上。  
哼豆甚至忘了他们之前在……对，他在帮亚当吹头发。亚当的头发又密又软，一缕缕地从他指尖滑动，以至于他控制着最轻的力道翻动着，担心过分扯动。有些没擦干的水滴从发梢抖落，掉在亚当的背上，哼豆也鬼使神差顺着肌理帮他擦去。  
听到亚当发出一些笑声，哼豆回过神来，一个吻又轻轻地落在他的鼻尖上，亚当的头发被吹干后蓬松蜷曲，断断续续蹭着他的脸颊，有些痒，可亚当正朝他笑，于是哼豆也笑了，“我喜欢你。”  
“是吗？”亚当小声嘀咕着，笑容更大了些，哼豆和他发亮的眼睛对视，又有一个吻轻轻地落到哼豆的脸上，接着又是一个，直到最后停在哼豆阖上的双眼。  
“我也爱你，”亚当小声说，“睡吧。”  
他爱的地球人已经陷入美梦之中。

7  
确认米利已经入睡并开始说一点西班牙语的梦话以后，安迪轻轻地从他身边爬起来，悄无声息地从窗户离开酒店房间。  
前宇宙通缉犯Gini正在游泳池边的沙滩椅上躺着，悠闲的银河海盗头子选择地球作为他的养老地，是因为这儿有可爱的海豚（尽管也有让他害怕的大狗）。  
“Gini！”安迪愉快地叫了他的名字，还跟站起来的Gini狠狠拥抱了一会儿。  
“没想到在这儿见到你，小伙，”Gini露出一如既往的微笑，他打量了一阵安迪，“还不错嘛。”  
“是还行。”安迪也随意坐在游泳池边。  
“又跟你那条子在查案吗？”  
“我现在也是个条子。”安迪补充。  
“行行行，”Gini摊手，“掠夺者条子，地球上的罪犯都得被吓尿了。作为这儿的居民，我感到相当安全。”  
“我们本来要出海的，”互相调侃以后，安迪抱怨，“结果先是遇到某个麻烦人物乱跑，接着又是鲁斯万星人接连毙命。就算干完了还得有一堆文件要写。”  
“略有耳闻，”Gini听了以后说，“乱跑那个估计很快就会被他们的人逮住，我见过本人，还是个有责任感的皇储。至于鲁斯万星人这件事——他们的长老找你们施压了吧？”  
“没找我们，找的卡拉格，”安迪说，“麻烦的人际关系。”  
“鲁斯万星人失控的情况我倒见到过，”Gini告诉安迪，“地球人会误认为他们是吸血鬼不是没有原因的，但失控状态触发的条件极为苛刻，连续让两个鲁斯万星人失控的情况，我只能想到一个原因，生物因素。”  
“那是什么？”安迪还是没听明白。  
“你还记得以前有个同行，你以前的同行，”Gini露出笑容，补充道，“是个混血的迪吉塔蒙星人，专门利用自己身上的植物毒素影响对手的神智吗？”

8  
“你想吃点什么，饮料？”他们一早就起来赶路，开车的换成了睡了个好觉的哼豆，而亚当则一直懒洋洋地躺在副驾驶上。  
“唔，利宾纳吧。”亚当正盯着窗外想些什么，回过神来。  
好，哼豆转身进了加油站旁边的便利店。他发现亚当今天情绪并不高，这让哼豆对自己同样在这一路上能如此坦然感到不安。是因为有亚当在，一直以年长者的责任感安抚和照顾他，让他如此放松，心无顾忌吗？  
他不是傻瓜，除了吸血鬼，还有一百万美元和那些枪械的失主，他并没有忽略。但如果亚当需要那笔钱，哼豆就不会提出异议。  
挑好一袋食物和饮料，哼豆正准备到柜台结账，收银员朝门外一摆头，“兄弟，跟你一起的人有麻烦了。”  
哼豆往玻璃窗外看，有辆跑车里的人正拿着手枪朝亚当飙垃圾话。  
把东西往收银员一扔，哼豆冷静地打开便利店的门。他观察到跑车里有两个人，其中一个有拿枪从车里出来的倾向，而目前从便利店的方向走过去并不会引起他们太多的注意，他匀速地走着，直到拿枪的男人打开车门。  
“你搞清楚我可是有枪的。”哼豆听到他这么喊，他已经无暇去看亚当，只剩下一个冲刺，接下来，他已经顺势摁下持枪者的头，把他狠狠撞到了打开的车门上。  
不止一下，他感觉自己有些失控，他应该先缴械，他那么做了，把枪踢远，耳边传来亚当的一声口哨，接着他又狠揍了几下还没有滑落在地但已经失去知觉的冒犯者。他看到了血，或者没有，只是他眼前发红。  
还有另一个人，他知道自己气势汹汹地绕到车的另一侧，那个可怜的家伙好像完全被吓傻了，拿着手机还来不及做更多的事，就被他一拳打在脸上，嘴里哭叫着道歉。  
哼豆吐了口气，亚当居然还在朝他摁喇叭和欢呼。他回到便利店，收银员看他的表情好像在看什么边境毒枭，他付了钱，抱起纸袋离开。  
“天啊，你像头野兽，超可怕，”亚当在他还没打开车门前就一改原来懒洋洋的模样，精神十足地朝他喊，“简直要吓到我了，我超爱你。”  
“他有枪，”哼豆坐回驾驶室，他的呼吸还没平稳，“可能杀了你。”  
“不会的啦，”亚当毫不在意地说，“我的利宾纳呢？”  
“没有利宾纳，我拿了一盒椰汁。”哼豆在纸袋里找了出来，递给亚当。  
“认真的？”亚当抱怨，“这椰汁除了封面模特的大白牙，还有什么可取之处吗？”  
“到下一个店里我再看看。”哼豆说。

9  
“什么叫我的狗在他妈的张伯伦邻居家里？”丹尼简直要炸开，他连夜开了一段路跑去什么亚当拉拉纳的家里，发现那儿是一间快要被关闭并且养了几只机灵狗子的养老院。工作人员起先看他一身西装革履戴着大金链子钻石耳钉颇为忌惮，但是看他跟狗子玩得挺好，以为他是一早来参加志愿活动的，就把他留在活动室忙自己的去了。  
“抱歉，孩子，我不该说脏话。”丹尼捂住他身边狗狗的耳朵，压低声音问他的心腹，“你看清楚了？是我的狗？他的邻居是什么人？你给我带人看牢他们！传统美德张伯伦，玩儿我呢，你给我等着！”  
丹尼挂了电话，忍住再次报废一台手机的冲动，站了起来，准备离开。可是几只狗子朝他呜呜了几声，很明显是在委婉提醒丹尼刚刚承诺的喂食撸毛行动。  
“哎，”丹尼一时心软，毕竟他是个言必信行必果的黑道大佬，于是去找工作人员问了，端着小食盆又回到狗子身边，“虽然我的孩子还在一帮混蛋手里，但我说了要陪你们，就会陪你们。”  
养老院的工作人员表示，这么多年来她从来没有见过对狗狗这么尽心尽力的志愿者。每一只都被照顾得很好，玩得很开心。当她询问对方时，这位大汉说，“我也是为人父的人，爱你的孩子，就该爱所有的孩子，如果你的孩子幸福，其他孩子也应该有幸福的权利，其他孩子被伤害，你的孩子也不能独善其身。”  
“真是一个博爱的人。”一个苏格兰口音突然插入。  
工作人员回头看了看突然出现的这两位，还在好奇怎么今天来的志愿者都喜欢穿西装。  
“丹尼.斯图里奇，”苏格兰口音继续说，“我们听说你在打听亚当.拉拉纳？”  
把狗子们赶到身后，丹尼充满防备地看着他们，他的后腰还别着一把手枪以防不测。  
对面的两个人倒没有别的动作，只有一道红光在丹尼眼前飞速闪过。


End file.
